Reader's Special CaptainSwan Prompt Series
by ToHellWithThePancakes
Summary: You give me prompts - I bring them to life. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Reader's Special CaptainSwan Prompt Series will be my first attempt at writing OUAT one shots (mostly) based on prompts submitted by (you guessed it!) the readers.

\- I do not claim to be an amazing author. I really just want to connect with other fans and allow people to enjoy a hobby in which I happen to take pride.

\- I am fine with including other characters/pairings. I just focus the storyline on CS.

\- I like to stay as close to canon as possible. I don't mind drifting a bit, but I just don't think I can do "Emma is a high school student and Killian is her teacher" type deals. I'm down for things like changing up things, just keeping true to who they are in general. It doesn't hurt to run the prompt by me anyway, though. Maybe I'll feel adventurous and give it a whirl!

\- I'm cool with smut. Each one shot will have a rating and/or warnings if necessary.

\- If you want to remain anonymous, please tell me. Otherwise, your username will be mentioned. :)-

I will try to accommodate all prompts submitted.

Okay! Let's get this show on the road! Submit prompts by private message or email me at tohellwiththepancakes ! Can't wait to get started!

Cheers!

-L


	2. After All

**Prompt from dmarie:**

 **the morning after the final battle for emma and killian**

 _This should have been super easy for me. Alas, I contracted the plague and it took much longer than expected to be able to sit in front of my laptop and construct a coherent thought. I may even spruce this up later._

 _Sorry for the delay!_

* * *

It was uncharacteristically quiet on the streets of Storybrooke. Even Granny's remained dark and empty long after the sun had poured her rays over the seemingly normal little town. The days that preceded had been filled with uncertainty as the darkest of evils threatened to snuff out the light. She had failed and the little town had survived, though not unscathed. On this particular morning, they would rest. They would heal. And then, as they always managed to do, they would move forward.

Emerald eyes squinted against the unwelcome light. No, she was too sore, too tired, too... _done_ to leave the comfort and safety of such soft, warm, welcoming bed. With a lazy wave of her hand, the curtains drew together, successfully extinguishing any light that had managed to peek through the blinds. Emma allowed her arm to fall, landing limply across her side. She still possessed some magic, it seemed, though she wasn't certain if it would remain. She closed her eyes once more, her fingers brushing across the still sensitive skin just below her sternum. Gideon's blade had pierced her, nearly running her through, but no scar remained. Only a dull ache reminded her of how close she had been to death... before Henry called her back with true love's kiss.

The mattress shifted and she did not even try to resist the smile that tugged upward on the corners of her lips. Against the protest of sore muscles, she slowly rolled onto her right side to gaze upon the man that shared her bed. Her pirate. Her _husband_.

His bare back faced her, a myriad of lightened scars telling their tales of a pirate's life before redemption. Instinctively, she reached for him, feeling the raised skin of a particularly intense scar that decorated his left shoulder blade. ' _A bloody kraken,'_ he had told her. It had been the first night they had spent together when she first bore witness to the tolls piracy had taken on his body. Before the night's end, she had kissed every scar as he told the tales of their origin. Those moments were more intimate than the lovemaking that had followed. She would treasure that vulnerability that he would show with her and her alone.

"Killian." A whisper as she drew herself closer, molding her front to his back. Her mere white tank did nothing to shelter her skin from his warmth. She found herself hoping she hadn't awoken him after all. They had practically crawled upstairs and collapsed after the final battle, physically and emotionally drained after the turmoil of the past few months. A few more hours like this were well deserved and long overdue. She didn't even try to resist when her eyelids began to droop, his soft breathing and steady heartbeat lulling her into a dreamless but restful sleep.

* * *

The red numbers on the clock were blurry and she had to blink a few times before they came into focus. ' _11:42 a.m.'_ Emma couldn't remember the last time she had slept in that late. She was even more surprised to find herself still twisted around Killian. Pressing a featherlight kiss to his shoulder, she smiled against his skin when he began to stir. "I thought pirates were early risers, Captain."

"Aye, love." His voice was thick and laced with sleep. He pulled away slightly to stretch tired limbs before settling back into their previous position. "But most pirates don't have a stunning wife like you in their bed." She could almost _feel_ his smirk, but chose to snuggle closer opposed to the playful smack she thought about giving him.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Emma's fingers skimming up and down Killian's arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She finally allowed her hand to close around the bare stump where his left wrist should begin. It wasn't the first time she had seen him without his brace, it wasn't even the first time she had touched the partial limb. At first, he had tensed, resisted. Now, he never so much as flinched when she pressed her lips to the scarred tissue.

Sitting up slightly, Killian rolled over to face her, their foreheads nearly touching as he laid back on the pillow. He reached for her hand and smiled at her before he began to lazily spin her rings on her finger.

"Do you think it's over?"

His smiled faded as blue met green, a plea for reassurance reflecting in her emerald orbs. It was obvious that the question had been expected, but the answer was not at all easy.

"No." Killian answered quietly, releasing her hand to cup her cheek. "Maybe this chapter, but there will always be villains, lass."

"I just… I want a chance at normal. I want _this_ ," she waved a hand nonchalantly, "and more."

There was a ghost of a smile as she placed her hand on top of the one he held against her face, dragging it over to kiss his palm before she sat up. "Swan, you…"

"Jones." Emma corrected. It almost sounded like she had been waiting for that opportunity. She smiled over her shoulder, as he sat up and pulled her back against him, nipping playfully at her ear.

"Aye, but you'll always be my Swan." Dragging his fingers up her arm, he reached her hair and pulled it aside to allow access to her neck. Emma hummed in appreciation, tilting her head. "You know, love," Killian breathed between gentle pecks against her pulse, "we've been man and wife for more than a day." He heard a mumble that sounded dangerously like ' _less talk'_ and had to stifle a chuckle. "I'm still unknowledgeable of the traditions of this realm, but in _my_ realm, newly wedded lads and lasses...what's the word?... consummate their nuptials?" Emma spun to wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him with all the fire and passion she felt while pushing him back to straddle his hips. Just as he reached for the hem of her tank and began to roll it up…

"Emma? Killian?"

Killian deadpanned. "I thought you took your mother's key."

"Hook? Emma? Are you guys here?" David's voice traveled up the stairs and Emma slapped a palm to her forehead.

"I did." Her teeth worried at her bottom lip while her husband scrutinized her with a raised eyebrow. "But I forgot to grab dad's." Killian sighed and dropped his head. Emma knew he wasn't angry. Not really. He was just pouting. She leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose before Snow's voice traveled up the stairs again.

"Are you guys home?"

Emma Jones couldn't help but laugh as she rolled off the bed. This was her "normal" life….and she wasn't going to take a single moment for granted. "One sec, mom!"

"Oh...wait… were you two...making pancakes again?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Love reviews and prompts! Keep 'em coming! :)

Next up: Eagle Eyes460


End file.
